Overgrown
Overgrown is a large multiplayer map in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, available from the Stimulus Package. It also appears in ''Call of Duty Online'' as "Farm". It is also featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Overview Overgrown is a wide, open map with plenty of vegetation and cover spots. The map has three distinct sections: a farm located on the northern half of the map containing a large barn and two fields that provide cover and concealment. A curved street lined with buildings on the southern half of the map, and running horizontally through the middle of the map is a river bed with two bridges on the east and western sides of the map crossing over it. This map is particularly favored by snipers because of the map's size, and also CQC in the many small buildings. It also has plenty of vegetation, allowing snipers to blend in with the background. Just north of the riverbed in the middle of the map is a two-story farm house, with a mounted M249 SAW in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered and a Minigun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, that is accessible from all the sections of the map. Upon the south-western edge of the eastern bridge is another two-storey farmhouse with another mounted M249 SAW/Minigun available for use. Old School Mode Overgrown appears in Old School Mode as a supported map. It features a total of 16 sprites. * RPG-7 - Found at the gas station. * Sleight of Hand - Found in front of the giant gas tank near the RPG-7. * M4A1 w/ ACOG Scope - Found on the western bridge. * Smoke Grenade - Found at the north-westernmost corner of the map. * Frag Grenade ** Found in the southern building next to the destroyed trucks towards the western half of the riverbed. ** Found at the south-eastern corner of the map, on the road. * M14 - Found in front of the two-storey building south of the riverbed. * Stopping Power - Found in the middle of the riverbed. * W1200 w/ Grip - Found in between the center building and the riverbed, near the MP5 and Stopping Power. * MP5 w/ Silencer - Found on the ground floor of the northern farmhouse, near the W1200. * Mini-Uzi - Found inside the northernmost building. * Barrett .50cal - Found in the paddock with the haystacks towards the north-eastern part of the map. * Double Tap - Found in the barn at the eastern edge of the map, near the Barrett .50cal. * G36C w/ Red Dot Sight - Found on the eastern bridge. * Flash Grenade - Found in the easternmost building, south of the riverbed. * Desert Eagle - Found on the ground floor of the building south of the river bed with the mounted M249 SAW, near the G36C. Gallery Map Overgrown MW2.jpg|Overgrown's layout. Tdm.png|Gameplay in the map in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Videos Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare - Overgrown - Free For All 5|Gameplay in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, in Free-for-All mode. Call of Duty Modern Warfare Remastered - Team Deathmatch Gameplay on Overgrown|Gameplay of Team Deathmatch on Overgrown in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In one of the inaccessible buildings on the south side of the map, the words "ALEXANDER ROYCEWICZ 2007" are hidden on a wall. To see it, one must turn brightness settings as high as possible and enter the building as a spectator. *In the Wii version of the game, the map has a lot less foliage than it does in the 360/PS3/PC versions due to the Wii's graphical limitations. *On one of the trucks near the B Flag in Domination, the word R3TARD0 can be seen on the license plate. *The broken wall on the left side of the barn can be shot through with no penetration penalty to the weapon's damage. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The teddy bears have been updated to the new ones. **Also, glass is now in most of the windows. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered * On the road at the south-eastern corner of the map that leads into the scenery, a sign saying При́пять can be seen, which is Cyrillic for the town of Pripyat. * Throwing a Smoke Grenade down the chimney or into the fireplace of the center farmhouse will cause orange smoke to appear. External Links *The making of Overgrown de:Overgrown ru:Дебри Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty Online Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Multiplayer Maps